ViktuuriIsReal
by Niru-Se
Summary: Pichit decides on surprising Yuri after their win on the China cup. He finds Yuri's hotel room unlocked and barges in. What he saw became an instant hit in social media.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yuri! On Ice.**

* * *

Pichit raised the gold medal he got from yesterday's event and took a quick selfie. He felt amazing. Months of practice and close-to-injury attempts to land all his jumps finally rewarded him with a gold. The event concluded yesterday, but he could still feel the overwhelming surge of adrenaline as he reached the final minute of his routine.

More importantly, his close friend Yuri Katsuki also made it. His day couldn't be any better!

He uploaded his latest selfie on Twitter with the tweet:

' _We got GOLD! Thanks for the support! #ChinaCup #GoldMedal_

It didn't even take a full minute after he clicked 'Tweet' for the post to immediately garner likes, replies, and retweets from his followers. Pichit giggled as he let the barrage of greetings flood his Twitter feed. He'll make sure to try to reply to as many as he can later. For now, he's got better plans.

" _Pichit, are you sure you're not coming?"_ It was his coach, Celestino clad in a casual black sweatshirt and gray pants. A scheduled breakfast was set for all the contestants from last night's competition and his coach argued that he should join him to get to know more professional skaters, but Pichit knew better.

The gathering was more like a public appearance than a private gathering and he knew this because of the TV crew he saw earlier when he was surreptitiously making his way out of the hotel to jog.

It's not that he doesn't like the media. In fact, he likes interviews in general. But he's had enough of them last night and right now, he just wants to rendezvous with Yuri and Guangho for a quick adventure downtown - something he knew would only be possible without Celestino on watch.

Besides, Yuri did say 'yes' to his invitation the other night. As to Guangho, he's rather confident he can get him to join. The young Chinese prodigy might still be brooding over his loss so this is a great way to unwind and raise up his morale.

" _I'm fine, Celestino!"_ Pichit beamed a little too enthusiastic.

" _Why do I get the feeling that you're dying to get rid of me?"_

Pichit blinked in innocence. Fake but still convincing.

" _Fine. But you better be here in your room when I get back, do you understand?"_

Pichit mentally grinned and made a salute gesture to his coach. _"Loud and clear!"_

Celestino shook his head before walking away. Well, Pichit deserves this break.

* * *

Yuri Katsuki woke up at the mild sound of his phone's alarm. He blinked away his sleepiness and blindly reached over the bedside table to turn off the annoying device.

He was sleeping face down as it normally makes him feel more relaxed. Today, his body felt heavy. Perhaps the strain from last evening's event was finally taking its toll on his muscles. He pushed himself up only to freeze at the sudden realization that hit him.

His body does feel heavy.

But it wasn't because of muscle fatigue.

Yuri swallowed hard and slowly turned around almost jumping at the sight that confirmed his suspicions.

His body felt heavy because of Viktor, tightly hugging his waist - same Viktor who slowly crawled up on his bed at dawn in what could be the lamest excuse Yuri heard in his entire dear life.

What was it again?

' _Yuurriiii….I'm having nightmares. I'm missing Makkachin so much it's messing up with my sleep..so like, can I sleep with you instead?'_ was Viktor's reason.

Of course Yuri refused.

But who could refuse Viktor? Certainly not when he's innocently snuggling closer all in his naked glory. It was nothing new, really. Yuri was well aware of how his coach-slash-idol likes sleeping naked. It apparently helps him sleep soundly.

Unfortunately, Yuri was naked too. He was too tired to get into his pajamas right after taking a shower

last night and had slammed himself down on bed. Now that he's able to think clearly, he wondered just how on earth Viktor managed to enter his room when he was so sure he locked it beforehand.

He was busy replaying scenes from last night when his phone rang in full volume, causing him to almost throw it away had he not caught it with another hand.

The timing couldn't be any worse. Someone was calling. Pichit to be more specific.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Yuri pressed the answer button. _"Pi-pi-pichit-kun!"_ he greeted.

" _Yuuriii…..ohayo! Did you manage to sleep well?"_

" _H-h-hai!"_ Yuri answered, in a voice loud enough to elicit a low groan of protest from Viktor. Yuri, by impulse, automatically covered his mouth. _"A-anou…Pichit-kun….is there anything I can help you with?"_

Yuri tried to keep his voice low considering that he was still lying beside his coach at a not-so-convenient proximity, but apparently, he failed judging from the frown the marred Viktor's forehead. He felt the older guy moved even closer, draping an arm around his torso.

Okay. Now this must be what panic feels like. The source mainly Viktor's body against his and the warm breath that was caressing and sending shivers on his neck. This setup feels so…awkward.

Yuri pulled his phone away and gently nudged the other guy to pull away. _"V-Viktor….move a little bit."_

 _"Viktor?"_ came Pichit's confused voice from the other line.

Yuri brought back the phone against his ears, giving up on pushing his coach, and gave a nervous laugh. _"I mean….ughm…how are you, Pichit-_ kun _?"_ Lame. So lame that he felt like smashing his head on the nearby table.

 _"Terrific! Oh, and you better be ready. We still need to pick up_ Guangho _."_

Yuri frowned. _"_ Guangho _? Ready for what?"_

 _"Mou…Yuri!"_ Pichit complained. _"We're heading downtown, remember? Anyway, I'm heading to your room so you-"_

 _"Wait, what?!"_ Yuri was now on a full-on panic mode. Pichit can't see them like this. Anyone but the social savvy, king of Twitter and Instagram Pichit Chulanont. _'No, no, no, no NOOO!'_

 _"Yurii…what's-"_

 _"Hold on Pichit-_ kun _._ You're _still in your room right? Right?!_ Ughm _why don't you wait for me at the lobby and we'll just-"_

 _"_ Yurii _!"_ Pichit cut him off, his voice still coiled with an uncharacteristically bratty tone. _"I'm not heading back to the lobby. You're in room 4-0-0-1, right?"_ there was a pause, an ominous pause that made Yuri's heartbeat bang wildly against his rib cage.

His eyes involuntarily moved to the direction of the door. Surely, Viktor wouldn't be stupid enough to forget locking the door right?

 _"Aha!"_ Pichit's voice beamed from the phone. _"Found it."_

Yuri's heart sank. Oh no…please don't.

The door clicked open, followed by Pichit's figure slowly materializing from the outside.

 _"Jeez. Next time, be sure to put on the locks and-"_

 _"P-Pichit-_ kun _…"_ Yuri muttered in mixed defeat and fear.

The Thai prodigy blinked and threw him a blank look before his eyes shifted to the lying figure beside his friend. He once again blinked and tilted his head, trying to make sense of the situation.

 _"P-Pichit-_ kun _. I know what you're thinking and that's not it,"_ Yuri explained,though his voice sounded less convincing even to his own ears.

Pichit didn't hear him. All he sees is a naked Yuri and Viktor covered with nothing but a thick comforter. His eyes lingered back to his friend's blushing face and nervous look before coming up with a conclusion.

 _"Yuri."_ It came like a command.

 _"H-Hai!"_

Pichit gripped his phone tight, trying to contain is mixed emotions at this sudden, welcome discovery. His eyes suddenly welled up with tears as he raised his phone, readying the camera and capturing the most romantic morning bedroom scene he has every witnessed in his twenty years of existence.

 _"I'm so proud of you Yuri!"_ Pichit beamed wiping the tears in his eyes and running towards his friend. Despite the awkward situation, he managed to give Yuri a tight hug. _"I knew it. That kiss last evening wasn't random right?!"_

Yuri found his voice and started to say something but Pichit was quick on pulling away, making sure his precious mobile device is protected.

 _"I need to upload this on Instagram and-"_

 _"Pichit-_ kun _, no you-"_

But the Thai champion already ran out of the room, leaving a stunned and emotionally harrassed Yuri Katsuki wondering what life would be like after this day.

* * *

 **5 minutes later on Twitter**

 **pichit-chu:** _What a morning surprise! #ViktuuriIsReal #ProudFriend #GoYuri (insert Yuri & Viktor's photo on _bed _._

The response, much to Pichit's surprise was instant. He knew he would have a busy time replying to each one so he savored the moment of browsing through the replies.

GuangHo: _Oh no! Why did you not tell me you're heading over to Yuri_ pichit _-chu!_

ChrisG: _Still verifying the information! PM your location this instant_ pichit _-chu!_

Celestino: _So this is what you're hiding from me, huh_ pichit _-chu!_

Mila_TeamRussia: _Kyaaaaaa! So cute, I can't!_

GeorgiPopovich: _Shocked._

Pichit just giggled.

Meanwhile in Russia….

 _"YAKOV!"_ Yurio yelled, fists clenched, vision turning red and eyes glaring daggers at his now broken mobile phone.

 _"Yuri what-"_

 _"I'm heading to China."_

 _"What are-"_

 _"TO CHINA. NOW."_

* * *

 **Niru-se:** _Another random YOI fanfic powered by the 7_ _th_ _episode._

 _Me to Yuri: Gomen…I know this is bullying._

 _Me to Pichit: Apologize for the breach of privacy. As in like right now._

 _Me to Yakov: I suggest you book him a flight to China._

 _Oh….of course the Twitter IDs are fictional. I'm not sure if anyone's even reading this but if you are, then do drop your own response to Pichit's Tweet. As to Yuri and Yurio, they both need all the loving support they could get._


End file.
